1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery tray for a battery housing of a motor vehicle battery, the battery housing having outwardly directed projections on sides in each case facing away from one another in the base region, wherein the battery tray has a base for receiving the battery housing in the region of the base thereof, side walls on two sides facing away from each other, an end wall connected to the side walls and a clamping element which is connectable to the base, wherein an end wall and a first side wall of the side walls are provided with groove-shaped recesses running parallel to the base for the insertable receiving of those projections of the battery housing which face said walls, and, for the engagement behind that projection of the battery housing which faces the clamping element, the clamping element is connectable to the base on that side of the battery tray which faces away from the end wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery for a motor vehicle typically is substantially box-shaped and therefore has a box-shaped battery housing. The battery housing has outwardly directed projections on sides that face away from one another. The projections have a rectangular cross section with a lower section that is parallel to the plane of support of the battery housing on the base of the battery tray. Alternatively, the projections can taper outward so that the upper surface of the projection is inclined with respect to the lower surface of the projection. The battery tray then is provided with groove-shaped recesses arranged parallel to the base of the battery tray. This design permits an interlocking arrangement of the recesses in the battery tray with the projections of battery housing. The interlocking arrangement is intended to prevent the battery from slipping with respect to the battery tray. Thus, moments acting on the battery and resulting upwardly directed forces will not cause the battery from being levered out of the anchorage in the battery tray in the event of a crash.
EP 2 527 205 A1 discloses a battery tray that has an end wall and a first side wall formed with groove-shaped recesses running parallel to the base and configured for receiving the projections of the battery housing that face those walls. A clamping element extends on the side of the battery tray that faces away from the end wall and is connectable to the base while engaging behind the projection of the battery housing in this region. The battery housing is placed onto the base of the battery tray and is inserted into a bearing position against the end wall and the side wall. The clamping element then is fastened to the base of the battery tray. In addition, the second side wall also can have a groove-shaped recess in the region of the end wall and running parallel to the base for receiving the projection of the battery housing that faces this region of the side wall.
The battery tray has receptacles for holding and guiding holding means that are guided at the top over the motor vehicle battery and bear against the battery to prevent the motor vehicle battery from being levered out in the event of a crash.
It is an object of the invention to provide a battery tray that has no holding means guided over the motor vehicle battery, but that ensures secure fixing of the battery when subjected to crash forces that exert a vertically directed lifting-out force on the motor vehicle battery.